Cresta to Odair
by McKayla McQueen
Summary: My name is Annie Cresta. I was the one that stole the heart of a beloved man. I have survived through heaven and hell, but nothing prepared me for the day where I would have to watch my husband die. This is my story


Annie and Finnick

Day of the 70th Hunger Games reaping

This day started out like any other day, I asked my older brother Kevin to take me out on the boat. He was going to take me out about a mile then stop, than I was going to swim my way back. I did this every day for as long as I could remember. I had just dived into the water, it calmed me down, the sea did. No matter how my life had been the previous day, I was always refreshed when I went for my morning swim. I had probably dived about 10 feet when I heard my brother shouting for me. I quickly turn around and swim for the surface. When I surface I look at him and say "What?" He looked rushed when he said, "Annie, the reaping. It begins in 45 minutes." I look at him in horror. I was seventeen years old. I was still eligible. Due to the fact that my brother was 19, he was safe this year. I looked up at him in envy as I swam for the shore. I was not going to let some stupid reaping to keep me from completing my day's routine.

I get to the shore and sprint over to my shoes and towel. I drape the towel over my shoulders and hold both my flip-flops in my left hand. I am running as fast as I can home. When I finally get home, I jump into the shower and try to rinse as much saltwater out of my hair as possible. I get out of the shower and throw on a simple blue-green dress. I quickly dry my hair with a towel and braid it so it falls down over my right shoulder. I put my flip-flops back on as I left my bedroom and headed out the front door. My parents and my brother left the house shortly after I did. I had less than five minutes to get to the town center. When I arrived I quickly checked in with one of the peacekeepers that held a clipboard. He nodded as I made my way over to the fellow seventeen year olds.

I stood there for about a minute when district four's mayor, Mayor Thompson walked towards the center of the stage. He then began the normal speech that was given every year. You know the one all about Panem's history. Ya dee da dee da. Mayor Thompson seems to talk for hours. It was most likely only half an hour. After that he listed the names of the previous victors. The only name that made every single girl squeal, but me, was Finnick Odair. The girls loved him. I did not see why, he was capitol property. Stuck up. I just knew it. Ok, fine, I have never actually met the guy. But just based off of what I heard, he seemed like a royal pain.

Anyway the mayor then introduced the person who was going to read the names of the two tributes. "And now, please welcome to the stage Miss Ashley Brenner!" Mayor Thompson announced. As Ashley Brenner walked towards center stage, most of the boys started to cheer. I rolled my eyes. She was too thin and had definitely spent way too much time in the capitol. I crossed my arms as Ashley began to speak. Her voice rang out over the entire square in what had to be the most annoying pitch. "Ladies and Gentlemen, it is with great honor that I represent District Four this year. I am very excited. With that, let us begin, ladies first!" She squealed. I closed my eyes, praying and hoping that it would not be me. _Please let it be someone else; please let it be someone else. _I was so lost in my own thoughts that I did not hear my name being called. I did not hear that I had just been reaped. It wasn't until the girl behind me tapped my shoulder did I open my eyes and realize what had just happened. I looked around to see that everyone was staring at me. And when I say everyone, I mean everyone.

A peacekeeper walked over to me and grabbed my arm, dragging me out of the crowd of girls my age. I was in complete shock. I knew that no one was going to volunteer. I just did. When I got to the stage, Ashley Brenner walked over to me and grabbed my arm. She literally pulled me to center stage. I looked out over the sea of people in utter horror. Who cares what the others watching thought. All I knew was that I was screwed and was most likely going to end up dead. The next time my parents see me will be in a box. Dead as dead can be.

I stood still as I heard the male tribute being selected, "Jason Moore! Congratulations, you have been reaped to represent District 4. Please join Annie up on stage." Ashley squealed into the microphone. I swear that woman was trying to deafen us. When Jason finally walked over to where I was standing, he smiled at me. I gave him a half smile. At the time, it was all I could muster. I was afraid that if I opened my mouth to speak I would scream. That was how much I did not want to be up on this stage. This is how much I did not want to be around Jason, Finnick or Ashley. I wanted to be back out in the sea, under the waves, in a different world that not many could experience. I wanted to go back to my safe zone.

Ashley finished up with whatever she had to do. Four peacekeepers came on stage to escort me to a room in some fancy building. Building names were unimportant to me. All I knew was that I going to die in the bloodbath that always started the games. While idiotic tributes tried their luck at the cornucopia, I would be killed before taking more than a single step. I just knew it. My life was over, end of story. I had given up hope. So I guess you could say I was not looking forward to seeing my parents walk through the door, to say goodbye to me and wish me luck. What was I supposed to say to them? Hey mom, dad sorry to disappoint you but I will be dead soon? No! My mother had gone through enough as is. After all she has to watch her only daughter get thrown into an area and then fight to the death.

When my parents and brother entered the room, I was on the verge of tears. As soon as I saw my mom, I jumped off of the couch I was sitting in and hugged her. I did not want her to see me crying. I wanted her to remember me as her daughter that always loved her. As the daughter that died an honorable death. Honorable for the Capitol and its supporters I guess. But tragic to those that hated the Capitol. I let go of my mother and sat back down on the couch. My father walked over and sat down on my left. "Listen Kiddo. Promise me that you will try your best. Promise me that you will not go down without a fight." My father said to me. It pained me that he called me kiddo. This was most likely the last time I will ever hear that nickname. "Dad, I can't promise you anything. There are twenty-four of us. Only one can survive. I do not think that the odds are in my favor. Unless the entire arena is underwater, I really do not think that I have much chance. I have no skills." By this point my mother had collapsed on the floor in tears. My brother was trying to calm her down. My father said nothing as he reached into his left pocket and pulled out a bracelet. It looked as though it was handmade. Written on it in gold lettering was one word. My name, _Annie_. I smiled as my dad put it on my left wrist. "No matter what happens in the arena, just know that we love you. No matter what happens we still love you." My father said to me. I really do not know why he repeated himself, but I let it slide. I normally would have questioned him, but today, I just accepted it.

All too soon, the peacekeeper was back saying that it was time for my family to leave. I stood up and joined in on a family group hug. "We love you." My mother said to me. "Always!" My brother whispered in my ear. I smiled as a tear fell down my face. I watched as they left and the door closed behind them. I remained standing as their footsteps became fainter and fainter, until all I could hear was the chatter from the peacekeeper, and a blue jay outside of my window. I walked over to the window and stared out. I was on the third floor; any attempt at escape would be a death wish. Well that seems a whole lot better to me than dying in the arena. I would be lying if I said that thought did not cross my mind.

When it was obvious that I was not going to get any more visitors, I lay down on the couch and closed my eyes. I tried to picture myself back home with my family, celebrating not getting picked. I tried to imagine myself taking a victory swim in the ocean. Technically District Four is a career District meaning to be picked is an honor and we are one of the top. Something like that, more often than not one of the tributes from the career district won.

I most likely dozed off, 'cause the next thing I remember is being violently awaken by a peacekeeper. Literally what he did was shove me off of the couch. I hit the floor with a thud. The floor really hurt, and I guess it worked to wake me up because I was conscious again. Well, as awake as I was going to be. The peacekeeper mumbled something as I got up and headed out. They were taking me to the train station. On the train I will be able to get some sleep. Or so I thought.

I boarded the train half asleep, half awake. The best shot of me that the camera men were going to get was a weak nod toward the camera. Other than that, I really did not give them much to work with. I could see the headline now. _Girl Who Fell Asleep!_ Yea, that was going to be an amazing story. All about how I fell asleep on the way to the train. Thankfully Jason gave the paparazzi something to work with. He seemed to love the camera. He was totally soaking up the fame. There was no doubt in my mind that if he had not been reaped this year, he would have volunteered. No doubt whatsoever. It was painfully obvious when he actually flexed for one of the cameras. They loved this guy. I didn't see it. All I saw was a stuck up guy who wanted to hog the spotlight.

I rolled my eyes as I turned away from Jason and made my way towards one of the bedrooms. "Not so fast!" A delightfully annoying voice called to me. This was just my luck, I had to be stuck listening to Ashley's annoying voice. I swear at that point my ears almost began to bleed. "You can't just leave yet. We still have to eat and see the reaping's from the other districts." Ashley all too enthusiastically chirped. I groaned as I made my way over to the dinner table. The TV. was on and tuned into the Capitol's channel. As I looked at the food, I began to realize how hungry I actually was. I quickly grabbed whatever food was closest to me, and began eating. I was starving. An empty stomach was never a good thing, especially for the games. I noticed that both Finnick and Ashley were staring at me. I did not care, they could judge me however they want. I was a dead girl walking. I knew they knew that.

It was at that moment that Finnick stopped eating and began to talk. "Ok, Annie and Jason as soon as you are finished go into the lounge to watch the other districts reaping." I groaned. That news made me lose my appetite. I pushed my plate away from me and stood up. All I wanted to do was sleep. At this point I realize that would be impossible. Jason followed behind as we made our way to the lounge. Mag's was in there already. Mags would become my mentor. She was an elderly woman who over the years had become hard of hearing, and her speech had become rather jumbled. The immediate thought of her being my mentor made me feel queasy. I had no hope at all to survive this year's hunger games.

I walked over to Mags with my head hung down, now when I say my head was hung I mean that I was staring at the floor as I made my way to the couch. I watched through my peripheral as Jason shoved past me. I was already starting to hate that guy. He had the best mentor and the highest chance of surviving for longer than me. I realize that I was over reacting, I know that. I guess that was a weakness of mine. I tend to over react over the smallest of things. I eventually made my way over to Mags and sat down. The TV. was turned onto the Capitols channel. I watched as District 1, 2, and 3 held their reaping. I watched as my name was called. The look of utter horror was clearly washed across my face. And then there was Jason. He showed no emotion during the reaping. It was like the only emotion he had was blank. _That reminds me of an actress…. Shoot, can't remember the name. I think she started in some sparkly vampire films._ Most of the films from the first half of the 21st century had been destroyed. Only a couple survived. They were quiet entertaining, and I would much rather be watching those right now than this stupid reaping.

I became so lost in thought that I completely missed the reaping for Districts 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, and 10. I let out a sigh of relief. It was almost over. I watched patiently as District 11 was reaped. I was even more patient as District 12 was reaped. "OK!" I said as I jumped out of the seat. "As fun as that was, and as much as I would love to stay up and chat," I said sarcastically, "I really need some sleep." And with that, I quickly headed to my room. I was so tired that as soon as I collapsed on the bed, I was out. Now when I say I collapsed, I mean that I literally collapsed. I was still in my outfit that I wore to the reaping. That's how exhausted I was. This day had been more exhausting than swimming five miles. Time speeds up while you sleep. I have come to learn that out all too soon. Believe me, I would have been fine with sleeping for the whole day had it not been for the obnoxious banging on my door followed by a, "ANNIE! GET UP NOW. YOU ARE LATE FOR YOUR MEETING WITH YOUR PREP TEAM. LET'S GO!" That voice belonged to none other than the famous Finnick Odair, the famous yet annoying Finnick Odair. God that guy was annoying.


End file.
